User blog:Uniquemusician/Chapter 10 On the Run Part 3
Hey guys!!! Sorry if this was late or whatever. I have been doing this stupid work over break my teachers decided to give me ugh…=/ so not swag. * Yeah that was my bad impersonation of trying to be Jerry. Anyway I hope you like this chapter it’s really long & I stayed up really late to finish it. Oh yeah I haven’t been doing the disclaimer. So here’s your show for that: ' '''Me: Roxy you around? ' 'Roxy: I’m right next to you ! Are you blind? (Rolls eyes) ' 'Me: No I am not. Moving on, will you do the disclaimer? ' 'Roxy: No, you have fingers & a mouth, do it yourself. ' 'Me: Hey everyone guess what Roxy’s BLACKSTAR!” ' 'Roxy: They already know that blondie (rolls eyes) ' 'Me: (Utterly confused) How’d you know they knew??? And don’t call me blondie your blonde too. ' 'Roxy: (Groans) Because, I’ve been reading your story along with everyone else this whole time. ' 'Me: Why? Wait…You read??? (shocked) ' 'Roxy: (rolls eyes) hahahah very funny & I might as well read what I’m starring in. ' 'Me: Oh…makes sense now. ' 'Roxy: (snickers) Dumb blonde. ' 'Me: Hey! You’re Blonde too!!!!!!!! ' 'Roxy: Yeah, luckily physically not mentally. ' 'Me: You know I can get someone different to do your role right? ' 'Roxy: (laughs amused) Yeah, please I’m the only Roxy Greene around here you can get, anyway if you lose me you lose your story, smart one. ' 'Me:……….You’re right. ' 'Roxy: (Smirks) Well, duh! ' 'Me: Ugh, stupid smart blonde, you win this round! Here’s the disclaimer: ' 'I do not own Kickin’ It on Disney XD or the lyrics to Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift that belongs to her & the Civil Wars & Hunger Games. But I sadly own…Roxy. ' 'Roxy: Hey! ' 'Me: Go to sleep Roxy! Anyway, onto the story! ' Blackstar snapped while glaring deadly, "What are you doing here, Jake!?" Jake who was sitting on the motorcycle said, "I'm here to help you," as he sincerely looked at the two teens standing in front of him. Blackstar then burst out laughing with her hand holding on to her side. Jack just cocked an eyebrow giving her a weird look; while Jake snapped getting annoyed, "What's so funny!" The girl quickly stopped laughing and crossed her arms over her chest giving the boy a glare. Blackstar hissed, "You. Helping." Jake started, "Hey! But I..." Blackstar interrupted yelling, "NO BUTS!!! OKAY! I ASKED FOR YOUR HELP THREE YEARS AGO! I DON'T NEED IT ANYMORE!!! Jake got off of his motorcycle and started yelling back as he walked closer to Blackstar. "LOOK I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ANYMORE! AND THAT WAS THE PAST! IT'S CALLED FORGIVE AND FORGET!" Blackstar shrugged unphased by Jake's yelling and simply said, "You can forgive but that doesn't mean you can forget." She then turned around on her heel and started to walk away from Jake. Jake quickly gripped her right shoulder he yelled, "Don't you dare walk away from me!" Blackstar's eyes became intense as she gripped both of her hands on Jake's hand that was still gripping her shoulder threateningly and flipped him over her shoulder onto the road. When Jake's head hit the road Jack winced as he watched him try to get up but fell back down groaning in pain. Blackstar seeing her chance grabbed Jack's hand and gestured him to hop on to the motorcycle quickly. Jack did as told not wanting to question the angry girl. Blackstar hopped on the front seat and turned the key in the ignition as soon as she heard the engine start; she sped off down the road. Something in her told her to look back. So she turned around and saw Jake still in pain get up from the road he looked at her there eyes made contact. He gave her a hurt look and Blackstar could've sworn she saw a tear fall from his right eye. He shook his head letting his shaggy, sweaty brown locks fall in his face and just stood there. Blackstar turned away now regretting flipping him and stealing his motorcycle. She just couldn't trust him after everything...she just couldn't. In this game she plays in life she can't trust anyone... Line Break... Kim was currently in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo sitting on the red bench with her black sweat pants on and black hoodie. She looked at the time on her iPhone it said, 9:59 p.m. She rolled her eyes knowing the guys will most likely not show up. The blonde was surprised seeing the guys walk through the Dojo's doors. Jerry walked in yawning, sagging his black jeans, and wearing a black hoodie just like Kim had; except it said, "I'm a ladies man" with a black beanie on top of his fohawk. Eddie came in wearing black jeans also and a plain black T-shirt. Milton being Milton of course came in wearing black jersey shorts with a black T-shirt over his black spandex suit. Kim clapped getting the three teenage boys attention. "So, you guys decided to come!" Jerry said with a grumpy face, "No! Milton dragged us here!" Milton rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Jerry it's my fault for having a heart." Jerry exclaimed at Milton."A duh, who has a heart in this world today. I mean my aunt doesn't. Kim gave him a confused look and said, "How does your aunt not have a heart I've meant her she's really sweet?" Jerry stated simply. "No Kim, I meant physically inside her it's a total robotic heart attached to all her organs or whatever hearts are attached to. I mean I'm telling you today's medical technology is totally swag yo!" Eddie shook his head. "Wait...wait so why does your aunt need a robotic heart?" Jerry was about to reply slowly opening his mouth. Eddie stopped him. "You know what never mind I don't want to know." Jerry just shrugged. Kim said getting back on track, “Okay, guys you all remember the plan right?" They all replied, "Yeah." Kim said as she turned around and picked up the bungee cord, "Great so let's get it se---" She was interrupted by an unexpected visitor coming through the Dojo's door. She turned around with the guys finding their Sensei Rudy standing in front of the Dojo's doors with his arms crossed over his chest cocking an eyebrow at the four teens all dressed in black. Rudy asked, "Can you guys please tell me what you’re doing here at 10 at night?" Kim said nervously knowing she was never a good liar. "Well...uh you see Rudy...we--" Jerry interrupted without thinking as usually, "Oh you see Kim believes Jack was kidnapped by this girl...uh what's her face...Blackstar yeah that's it and so we’re here to set this trap up to get Blackstar and confront her while taking Jack back. I have no idea how we’re going to kidnap Jack from the kidnapper.” Milton face-palmed while, Eddie just shook his head and Kim stood there making motions with her hands pretending to ring Jerry's neck violently. Rudy first stood there giving them all confused looks but then he burst out laughing, "Hahaha you guys are hilarious. You know what I don't want to know what you’re doing anymore." he then walked out of the Dojo's doors saying, "Have fun you wacky kids." Kim said, "Oookayyy....that was...” Milton finished. "Awkward?" Kim nodded. "Uh yeah. So as I was saying let’s set it up." Line Break... Jack was mindlessly walking around Seaford trying to find his friends, but the more he kept walking the more he realized this place was a ghost town and no one was around. He quickly ran to the Seaford strip mall hoping someone was in the Dojo. He ran through the doors of the Dojo and immediately stopped and fell to his knees at the sight of...bloody bodies. Milton was thrown over the counter where Rudy once put his trophies, Eddie was lying on the mat with a corn dog stuck in his mouth, Jerry was duct-taped to the wall, Rudy had his sword stabbed through his stomach and Kim...she was hanging from the ceiling by a black belt. At this scene Jack fell to the floor sobbing loudly. Everyone was gone. Seaford became a ghost town and his friends he saw as a second family were killed. As the brunette sobbed a soft voice spoke from behind, "Jack...I'm sorry...I really am." Jack slowly turned around and stood up as he wiped his tears from his eyes and his vision became unblurred he was shocked to see...Roxy. She was standing there in front of him looking at him with sad eyes filled with concern. She wasn't wearing what she usually wore instead of jean shorts and a T-shirt she was wearing a long black flowy dress that trailed off from behind her. She had no bangs but her once wavy hair straightened and up in a ponytail, her nails were also, black and she was wearing black ballet flats. Jack gave her a confused look. "Why are you sorry it's not your fault this happened Roxy?" Roxy shook her head. "But it is, Jack." Jack asked, "What? No. How?" Roxy said, "Because I thought I could handle them Jack I really thought I could but...I couldn't I needed help, I was too dumb to realize it." She then looked around and looked back at Jack and started to sob loudly. Jack went in to embrace the sobbing girl in a hug but she backed away. "I can't hug you Jack if it wasn't for me your friends wouldn't be dead neither would..." Jack's eyes fluttered open as he came out of his dream and groaned wishing he could not only go back to sleep but finish his dream for some reason the ending of it felt important. He looked around and instantly became confused finding himself in a pretty nice little cabin lying on top of a red sleeping bag. He slowly got up still feeling sore but more confused by how he got here. As he stretched his arms and yawned he heard singing coming from outside the little cabin. It was a very beautiful girl’s voice singing: I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight... As the voice sang Jack walked closer To the back door leading to outside Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Jack then quietly and carefully opened the door praying it wouldn't squeak. Thankfully, it didn't and was surprised to find the beautiful voice singing belonged to Blackstar; who was just sitting out there by a lake in nothing else but a dirty towel; with her wavy hair down and wet. Jack stopped walking and listened. Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Jack then quietly walked over to the girl and sat down. He said, "That was beautiful." Blackstar turned his way and gave a small smile saying, "Thanks. I thought you were sleeping?" Jack said, "I was but I woke up from a nightmare." Blackstar looked up at the brunette with concerned eyes. "Oh...so do you wanna talk about it?" Jack shook his head. "Nah...Anyway how did we get here the last thing I remember was riding on the motorcycle?" Blackstar laughed. "Well...you sorta passed out on my back so I decided we should find someplace to stay for the night. And that's when I remembered when me and Jake snuck out to go into town we found this cabin one night." 'Flashback ' '''(They’re 10 years old in this Flashback) Jake and Roxy were walking down the open road from the town not really sure if they were on the right way home or not. Jake was sweating and yawning as they walked; being tired from running around town and watching as Roxy would say, "The Life We Should Have." but Jake just called it "People Watching," he was never really sure what Roxy meant by, “The Life We Should Have.” Jake was trying to keep up walking with Roxy but he couldn't; he was tired, thirsty, hungry, and his legs were getting sore from all the walking. He then purposely fell onto the road and lied his head down shutting his eyes, just wanting to fall asleep on that very spot. Roxy turned around seeing Jake lying in the road and rolled her eyes at the boy. She lazily walked over toward the boy and lied down next to him. The teens both laid there facing each other, except Jake had his eyes close but was smirking knowing Roxy was laying right next to him, starring at him with her beautiful piercing blue eyes. Roxy whispered quietly, "What's wrong Jake?" Jake mumbled with a playful smirk, "I'm just...really tired...don't think I can make it any longer!" Roxy rolled her eyes. 'Wow I thought I was supposed to be the damsel in distress.' She asked while stroking his brown locks, "How can I make you wake up and move on?" That’s when an evil smile curved onto Jake's face. "I think you know." Roxy smiled and started to lean in towards his lips. Jake then opened his eyes noticing Roxy was leaning in towards his lips with her eyes closed. He smirked and closed his eyes expecting Roxy's soft lips to touch his but he was surprised to have a hand smack him in the face. He his eyes burst open in shock. "What the heck was that for, Roxy!" Roxy hissed into his ear, "Find a girlfriend Jake I'm not your little girl toy!" She then jumped from the ground pulling Jake up with her by his shaggy brown locks. "Ow ow ow! Jake exclaimed as he hastily pulled off Roxy's hands from his hair. "Would you chill, just please!" Roxy rolled her eyes. "Come on I think there's a lake back there." pointing over by the rows of pine trees on the side of the road. Jake threw his hands up in exasperation rolling his green eyes. "And why exactly do we need a lake?" Roxy snapped gripping Jake's hand. "BECAUSE, JAKE. I don't know about you but I'm thirsty!" Jake exclaimed, "Its dirty lake water! Who would drink that?" Roxy snapped as she pulled Jake towards the trees, "Um I don't know a person who's about to faint from dehydration!" Jake said, "Good point," as he shrugged. Roxy rolled her eyes as she dragged him through the trees. As she dragged him not realizing Jake was wearing slides; he accidentally tripped over a hunk of a tree branch. This caused his hand to slip away from Roxy's and he then fell tumbling through more bushes and trees. Roxy looked from where Jake's hand had just been in hers and then at the trees in front of her. A voice then yelled out of nowhere in the night sky, "I found the lake!" Roxy noticing it was Jake's voice speed through the trees and came to an opening. She burst out laughing at the sight she saw. Jake was standing in the shallow part of the lake soaking wet. Jake looked up at the hysterically laughing girl. "Hey! Would you like it if you tripped and tumbled through trees into a lake?!" Roxy laughed. "No-o Jake it isn't that-t!" Jake threw his hands up in exasperation and asked, "Then what is it?!" Roxy got herself to calm down and replied, "You lost your pants when you fell in you idiot!" Jake looked down and just realizing Roxy was right he was standing there in plaid boxers. He blushed embarrassingly and came out of the water while throwing his shirt off; hating the feeling of wet fabric against his skin. Roxy tried not to blush noticing he had built some muscle in the last two years she's known him. Jake said, "I thought you were thirsty?" Roxy said, "Oh...well bye." She then ran away knowing Jake would've tried to throw her in the lake, but she stopped coming upon a little beat up cabin she hadn't noticed was by the lake. As she starred at the cabin she said, "Hey Jake. I found a place to stay for tonight." Jake ran up behind saying, "Woah." End of Flashback Roxy finished, "So yeah I brought us to this cabin and carried you inside. And luckily there were some sleeping bags left from last time Jake and I had snuck out of the Black Warrior Household.” Jack looked shocked. "Wow you and Jake have had some strange times and I thought me and Kim had strange moments." Roxy sighed sadly. "Yeah...I guess we did," as she looked out towards the lake. Jack gave her a concerned look and asked, "Just wondering...but what did happen between you and Jake anyway?" Roxy sighed looking into Jack's concerned loving chocolate brown eyes, "Well you see... Line Break... Jerry was standing on top of the roof of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo looking down in fright. Eddie was also standing beside him holding the long budgie cord that was already strapped onto Jerry. He said, "Wow I'm sure glad I wasn't picked to pretend to fall to my death." Jerry snapped, "Yo! You aren't helping me feel any better! Eddie!" Eddie took a few steps back from the terrified steaming Jerry. "Okay, Okay I'm sorry chill." Jerry shook his head. He never agreed to this but Kim was right as always. They are following the Wasabi Code to make sure they get there friend back and never actually do say he died. Jerry sighed and with a little courage built in him he yelled, "Yo! Let's do this!" At that Eddie quickly ran over to a bar connected to the Dojo’s roof and tied the extra amount of the cord to it and then set himself in position. Kim yelled from down below in the food court, "Alright! Jerry I'm going to count to three and on three I want you to do whatever to make it look like your falling to your death! Okay!" Jerry gave Kim a thumbs-up signal that he heard her. The blonde continued, "Okay! One! Two! Three!" Instead of seeing Jerry instantly jump off the roof pretending to fall like Kim had expected he started yelling like he was about to commit suicide. "I HATE YOU WORLD! AND UGH I JUST WANNA DIE! GOOD BYE SEE, YOU ALL IN HELL!!!" He then jumped from the roof falling dramatically towards the ground! Jerry felt the wind in his face as he fell but started screaming worried the cord would break and that this would be really his real death. The boy sighed in relief, happy the cord had stopped him right above the ground hanging upside down. He saw Kim standing there in shock with her mouth gaping. He was about to say something to the blonde-headed girl but got distracted by a light suddenly blinding him in his eyes. He put his right hand over his eyes and tried to see where the light was coming from by squinting. The light then traveled away from his eyes to the ground of the mall. He looked up seeing Joan the mall cop starring him right in the face angrily. She then looked around seeing Kim starring at her still in shock and Milton giving off a confused look but a terrified aurora. Joan snapped, "Can someone please unhook Martinez from this stupid bungie cord!" Milton being...Milton ran over quickly and helped Jerry out of the harness he had on that was attached to the budgie cord. Once Jerry was settled, Joan looked around and said tiredly, "Come on, kids we have a lot to talk about and many adult authorities over your heads to call." Jerry just shrugged he was use to getting in trouble, he actually got in trouble so much his parents didn't yell at him about it anymore, but simply told him his grounding and left him to do whatever he did in his room. Milton on the other hand was a wreck. He started to shake violently and suck his thumb about the thought of a cop calling the authorities over his head…well mall cop. Kim on the other hand just walked with them toward Joan's office in shock. She couldn't believe that the first time in her life she was wrong. Blackstar didn't show up to save the day like she thought she would. The only thing that went through the blondes head was..."Why?" Line break... It had been 3 minutes after Roxy had trailed off about Jake leaving Jack with, "Well you see..." Jack shook his head.”Look you don't have to tell me Blackstar, okay I was just..." Blackstar cut him off. "No, Jack. I need to stop hiding all my emotions and I need to tell someone. And I wish I could tell you everything honest." She sighed. "But that's for another day. Jake and I well we meant when I was eight years old. I was adopted from a foster home when I was eight by the Black Warriors and when I was welcomed into my new home I meant Jake the youngest of all the boys. We immediately became best friends." She stopped and looked at Jack hoping he wasn't bored, she was surprised to find he was genially concerned and interested. He nodded allowing her to go on. Blackstar continued, "But as our friendship grew our love for each other grew which turned into being more than friends…we would never admit it though." she looked out to the lake. "But I wish we did because things would've been different and I maybe I wouldn’t have the emotional issues I have today." Blackstar then turned back toward the brunette who seemed to be deeply thinking about her words, but he suddenly asked a surprising question that Blackstar was surprised it even traveled through the teen boy’s mind. "Do you believe guys and girls can just be friends?" Blackstar gave him a confused look but then laughed. "Oh...Jack you have so much to learn." Jack gave the girl a puzzled look. The girl just laughed again and said, "I actually use to believe that but that was before I met Jake. I actually believe now that guys and girls who are friends will always have a lingering love for each other, but the ones love who lingers the strongest are the ones crushing on each other." Jack was speechless at the girls' wise words he didn't even think Milton would be able to out witt the girl on those words. "Wow." Jack finally spoke. Blackstar then let an evil smirk cross her lips. Jacks eyes widened noticing it. She then playfully shoved him asking, "So...tell me about her?" Jack gave her a confused look. Blackstar rolled her piercing blue eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh come on Jack! Don't play dumb with me! Tell me about her?" oh wait lemme guess....She put her finger to her chin tapping it gently and a made a face acting like she was thinking. She then put her finger up in the air like a light bulb had just lighted up above her head. "It's Kim, isn't it? Jack just looked away not sure what to say and knew playing dumb wouldn't work on this blonde girl. Blackstar exclaimed victoriously, "Ha I knew it!" Jack retorted, "Shut up!" Blackstar rolled her eyes at the brunette and turned his head to face hers. "C'mon, Jack, tell her you like her, its’ so obvi---I mean I bet she totally likes you back!" Jack gave the girl a confused look when she switched her words but shrugged it off. "I don't know what if she doesn't and why do you care anyway?" Blackstar sighed. "Well, if it’s anything like me and Jake's relationship we use to have, she definitely likes you and I care because I don't want you to end up like me and Jake did. That's all, I also sorta thought you were my friend but whatever it's okay." Blackstar at this point was blushing, but was glad Jack couldn't see her red cheeks in the dark, she ran off into the cabin in embarrassment. Jack ran after her but found the cabin door locked. Jack sighed as he thumped his head against the cabin door. "Looks like I'm sleeping outside tonight." Line Break... Kim, Jerry, and Milton were all sitting in Joan’s office in the mall. Milton was sitting in a plastic office chair shaking violently with his teeth chattering while Jerry sat there with a goofy grin on his face lost in his own world…as always. Kim was doing neither she was just sitting there still wondering how she was wrong about Blackstar showing up. She was so sure the girl would’ve shown up. As she went through her thoughts she started to look around the mall cop’s office. Kim scrunched up her noise in disgust at how messy she realized it really was. On Joan’s desk were old yearbooks scattered all around, with confiscated skateboards, water guns, and sport equipment. What creeped out Kim the most though, was the indoor office gym Joan had set up behind her desk where a bookcase or two should really have been. There was a treadmill by the wall that had wet towels hanging over the bars and Kim was pretty sure it wasn’t water that made them wet. No wonder it smelt so much like a gym locker. Joan also had a few dumbbells on the floor by the treadmill. ‘Ugh, I can’t wait until I get out of this place.’ '' Kim than turned her attention back to Joan who thumped the office phone down angrily in its receiver. Milton jumped at the sound falling over off his chair onto Kim’s lap. Kim just rolled her deep brown eyes at the nerd and quickly pushed him off her; back onto his own chair. Joan said, “Lucky for you, Kim, Jerry, and Milton your free to go. Jerry instantly jumped up from his chair exclaiming, “Woo! No grounding this weekend! Yes! As he immediately ran off out of the mall cop’s office on a hurry to get home. Kim exclaimed, “What!” She was in shock Joan would let them off that easy especially Jerry since he performed a fake suicide attempt. Joan sighed. “Somehow a rat got into my office and chewed up the telephone wire, so I can’t reach your parents and I’m just too lazy to go and get my cell phone from Falafel Phil’s where I left it. So, you are all free to go, but I will get you ne—“Joan abruptly stopped talking and looked around her at her now empty office realizing Milton and Kim had left in the speed of lightning. She just shrugged and went back to sobbing through her old high school yearbooks. Line Break… Kim ran into the Dojo with Milton to grab their bags and head home for a goodnight sleep. Just when Kim was about to leave the Dojo with Milton along her side she abruptly stopped walking and a know-it-all expression came onto her face. “You know, Joan’s an idiot she could have made us call our parents with our cell phones.” Milton commented, “Yeah, well too late now, let’s just get home without getting into anymore trouble.” Kim sighed sadly. “Yeah, but what about Jack?” Milton made a small smile curve onto his face. “Kim its Jack, I’m sure he’s fine he’ll be back soon. Let’s just worry about that tomorrow, okay.” Kim nodded. “Okay.” The two teens then left the Dojo ready to get home and sleep until noon. ''So will Jack & Blackstar(Roxy) be home soon or not? Will Jack & Blackstar make a secret friendship? Or is Jack even ready to trust Blackstar? And what happened to Jake? Maybe…all of these questions will be answered in the next chapter, but don’t get too excited because I’m warning you right now they most likely will not be answered. '' '''Hey guys!!!! This took me a whole week to finish and it cut not only into my spring break time but into my relaxation time, so please be a nice person and review!!!! ' 'Roxy: (Snickers) Nice Person? What the heck? ' 'Me: Hey! You’re supposed to be sleeping. ' 'Roxy: I am trying to I’m just not tired. ' 'Me: Excuses. ' 'Roxy: (Smirks) Nah…I’m really, busy making out with Jack. ' 'Me: WHAT!!! ' 'Roxy: (Rolls eyes) Calm down I’m kidding didn’t you hear the sarcasm in my voice? What are you depth too? And anyway Jack is all Kim’s and I want Jake back. ' 'Me: Just go to sleep or Jake will die in the next chapter!!!! ' 'Roxy: You wouldn’t… ' 'Me: Watch me. (Fingers hover over the letters on the keyboard D, I & E. ' 'Roxy: (whines) Fine!!! Zzzzzzz….. ' 'Me: Good!!! Now Please review=D ' 'Thanks for reading and plz review. Srry for the weird disclaimers I always laugh when I read plps disclaimers like tht so I decide to make my own. Anyway until next time=D bye. ' 'Feedback would be great too!!!=) ' 'Shine always, JJ ' Category:Blog posts